dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers
The Avengers (アベンジャーズ, Abenjāzu) are a team of superheroes, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, based in New York City. Led by Captain America and including such members as Iron Man and Hulk, they are the Earth's foremost defense against superpowered threats. The team is headquartered in either the Avengers Mansion, or the replica version of Stark Tower, now called Avengers Tower. "One on one, we can each take down a villain or two, but 74... none of us can do it alone. Together we have a chance. What we did here, it can change things. The world needs us, but not as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As a team of our own. Together, we can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains." "We can be Avengers." :—Captain America and Wasp. Known members of the Avengers * Steve Rogers/Captain America (Leader) * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Thor Odinson/Thor * Dr. Robert Banner/Hulk (Part Time) * Janet van Dyne/Wasp * Clinton Barton/Hawkeye * Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel * T'Challa/Black Panther * Vision * Henry Pym/Ant-Man/Yellowjacket * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Samuel Wilson/Falcon * Scott Lang/Ant-Man Avengers Academy Students * Humberto Lopez/Reptil Reserve Members *Peter Parker/Spider-Man Vendors/Taskmasters Former Members * Arsenal (deceased) * Impossible Man (briefly) Impersonators Mobs Wannabes Affiliated Allies * Guardians of the Galaxy * Winter Guard *JARVIS *Pepper Potts * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Geheneris Hala´son Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel * Faradei * Warriors Three * Sif and her Valkyries ???? Gallery Main File:Captain_America_Cap.png|Steve Rogers/Captain America File:Iron_Man_1.png|Tony Stark/Iron Man File:Thor_Asgardian.png|Thor Odinson/Thor File:Char_tv_haos_186x281_hulk.png|Dr. Robert Banner/Hulk (Part Time) File:Hawkeye.png|Clinton Barton/Hawkeye File:Black_Widow_USM.png|Natalia Romanova/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Recruitment Enemies * Zzzax * Michael Korvac * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull ** Blood Brothers * Annihilus * Ultron * A.I.M. ** George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. * Vladimir Tepes Alucard III/Dracula * Attuma * Loki Laufeyson/Loki * Kang the Conqueror * Graviton * Wrecking Crew *Mad Thinker * Thanos * Psycho-Man * Leader * The Zodiac * Serpent Society * Kree * Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom * Squadron Supreme * Ultron * Mangog * Fin Fang Foom * Space Phantoms * Jormugand/Midgard Serpent * Ulik * Super-Adaptoid * Mojo * Mary MacPherran/Titania * Galan/Galactus * Carl Creel/Absorbing Man * Circus of Crime * Black Order * Masters of Evil * Grandmaster * Skrull * A.I.M. Equipment * All Members ** Quinjets (destroyed) ** Aven-Jet Prime (destroyed) ** Avengers ID Card ** Sky-Cycle * Iron Man ** Iron Man's armor * Captain America ** Captain America's Shield * Thor ** Mjolnir * Hawkeye ** Hawkeye's Bow and Trick Arrows * Black Widow ** Black Widow's Gauntlets * Falcon ** Red-Wing Armor ** Redwing * Spider-Man ** Web Shooters * 'Ant-Man ' ** Ant Helmet ** Pym-Particle Blaster ** Size Alteration Suit History In the early days since their formation, the Avengers encountered and fought Molecule Man, a short but difficult battle they won. At some point in time, the Avengers split up and went their separate ways; the reason being unknown. It's unknown who else was in the Avengers prior to the series; because when Steve Rogers took over as leader he tells the others that the Avengers were coming back, handpicked by him. Meaning that there were more members then the seven current members. Synopsis See also External links *The Avengers Wikipedia *The Avengers Marvel Database *The Avengers Avengers: Assemble Wiki *The Avengers Hulk: and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. wWiki *The Avengers Ultimate Spider-man Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Universe Hero Groups